This invention relates generally to an axially oriented optical system and more particularly to one which operates with a cylindrical member in which a medium for scanning for readout is mounted. Included are means for retrieving information from the medium. The system will be described, in part, relative to a combination of the optical system with a phosphor plate digitizing system that has phosphor plate film internally mounted in a portion or segment of a cylinder for scanning by the optical system, which includes a light beam-mirror combination operable on the central, cylindrical axis of the portion of the cylindrical phosphor plate mount, and a control system therefor.
Previously, scanners of X-ray exposed phosphor plates performed their function on a flat-bed or the external surface of a rotating drum. These systems have problems that increase the cost and reduce the quality of the X-ray image. The undesirable results obtained with a flat-bed or rotating drum system are caused by the continuous changing of the angles and distances of the light beam paths used for stimulating the phosphor of the X-ray exposed phosphor plates. Also, the collection of the stimulated light is performed with a different path and angle for each position on the phosphor plate, thereby requiring complicated, expensive compensation with a resultant reduction in quality. Additionally, the complications with attendant increases in cost are exacerbated when existing systems for supporting the phosphor plates do not maintain a fixed positioning during the scanning procedure.
An optical system for an internal drum readout apparatus, which provides for minimizing distortion together with a reduction of cost and complexity cannot be found in the art.
Neither the prior art devices nor contemplated solutions for their deficiencies are capable of resulting in a digitizer apparatus providing a combination of reduction in cost with an increase in accuracy and quality.